Running on Wild Dreams
by kawaiimiku
Summary: Gintoki is set up as being Shinpachi's samurai instructor. Story plot is much better than the summary x.x, sorry couldn't come up with anything else besides this.


Title: Running on Wild Dreams

Pairings: Gintoki/Shinpachi and others to come, maybe…

Rating: pg13 and R in some chapters.

Warmings: AU Possible spoilers and mpreg (maybe, maybe not) violence, mentions of death, m/m relationships and bad writing.

Summary: Gintoki is set up as being Shinpachi's samurai instructor. Story plot is much better than the summary x.x, sorry couldn't come up with anything else besides this.

A/N: Blame the recent episodes of Gintama and the moneky with a way too long name. I will try to dump as many previous ideas I can. Please give me your support and leave a comment. It helps greatly.

Mornings were always beautiful. The sun would come up and shine down at the Sakura trees that bloomed beautifully during the spring. Sakata Gintoki, a honorable man and samurai enjoyed the view from the porch of his room within the Yato clan's mansion on Edo. Circumstances had made from a Joui to a loyal Amanto servant. It wasn't something he was proud of, but he had no other way of living that allowed him to still be a samurai, in a sense so to speak.

His soul was that of a samurai's. He loved the way of the sword and abides by every law of the samurai code. Sadly, he felt disloyal at being a servant of the Amanto. It hadn't been his choice to become this. It was either to die or live. He still remembered that day, in which he became a servant of the Amanto.

…

_The wound on his side gushed and endless flow of blood. His whole body hurt and had fractured limbs. He was beaten; he could no longer rise and fight. He didn't want to die. He wanted to keep his promise a live a beautiful life. But at the rate things were going he didn't have much left to live. He tried to stand up, but his body didn't budge, and instead flopped down._

"_Dammit! Not yet…Not YET! I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE A DOG!" _

_He screamed his lungs out. Birds flew out. Chances of the enemy hearing him out were high. He didn't care; there was no place to hide. He moved his body, and crawled the farthest away he could, leaving a trail of blood. _

_Snow started fall and he could feel the chills of winter. He didn't know how much time had passed, but everything had become a snowy blur._

_Was this, his end?_

_He saw a beautiful white figure hovering over him. _

"_I know you are an enemy, but I don't care about that. You are a samurai; this is not fitting of you. I shall grant you a way of living, if shameful. Please forgive me."_

_Then, it was lights out._

…

After that, Gintoki couldn't remember much of what had happened. Expect waking up in a strange room where a little girl sat and begged for him to become her servant. He remembered the angel's deep, sorrowful voice. Here he was given off a new chance at living; But as the servant of the Amanto. He hated this destiny, but it was the only way he could live and what he had to do. Find the angel who saved his life and brought him over to this house. He was set to find the angel, and escape with the angel out of the misery Edo was in these days.

He knew from the tone of the angel, he too loved the samurai's way, that he too had the soul of one.

Gintoki had experienced enough pain during his years as a Joui, something he didn't want to repeat. He no longer yearned to fight unnecessary wars. He had lost too many comrades to these. He was willing to give up his dignity if it allowed him the chance to protect someone. To protect that angel that saved him, even when he did not know the angel.

"Master Sakata." A lady servant came to his room. "Kagura-sama calls for you. She has a request to ask of you."

Gintoki stopped drinking his sake, setting the bottle away. The wind picked up, Sakura petals flew by and Gintoki's white perm hair got wild under the touch of the wind. The light of the sun giving his red-brown eyes a glow red look, making the samurai look like a demon enjoying the spring Sakura show.

"Shall I pay a visit to my master, then?" He asked mockingly, a wicked smile on his lips.

…

Lady Kagura sat in the old-style Japanese plush couch on the floor staring at the wooden wall. A Door slid open, and someone entered her room. She did not turn; she already knew who it was.

"Gin-chan." She said softly, inwardly smiling at the man.

"You called my lady?"

"I did, I have a request from my brother leader of the Yato clan and I, myself. Are you willing to take this request as an order from the Amanto my beloved servant?"

Her tone was low and serious with a streak of childless within her voice. She was still young and in Gintoki's own view she was still a child; A pampered, spoiled child who knew nothing of the bloody world. He was glad she did not know of this, she had an innocent view of the world and it was his duty as an adult and samurai to protect her from the cruelty of the world and the Amanto. Even when she herself was an Amanto. Though she wasn't like the others. Not all of them were bad people.

"I am. If I may ask, what is this request of Kamui-sama, leader of the Yato Clan and you, his younger sister?"

"One of our servant samurai families' has a son who has yet to learn the way of the samurai. Also, he is a great friend of mine since childhood. Kamui-sama has shown interest in him and dictates him useful in some way if he were to learn the samurai way. I don't know what he plans on using him on, but as Shinpachi's friend I will take advantage of this opportunity and have the Yato clan give him a instructor for him to learn the samurai way; In other words, you."

"Shinpa….Shinpachi? Me?"

"That's right. The family I am talking about is the Shimura family, a servant branch of the Yato clan. Their son, Shimura Shinpachi is my friend. I have convinced my brother to arrange him come to this house where you, Sakata Gintoki will teach him how to become an honorable samurai like yourself."

Gintoki was surprised at the unusual request. He was expecting something more of the likes of assassination rather being an instructor to some wana-be samurai. He guessed this Shimura Shinpachi was a young childish boy, assuming he was Kagura's friend.

"That's all, you are dismissed."

…

So those were his orders… Interesting, he thought. He had no intentions of teaching the kid how to be a samurai. These days, samurai were part of the past, something forgotten and old. Why would a kid be interested in such affair? Still, he didn't want to teach his skills to anyone. It wasn't being selfish, or maybe it really was him being selfish. But, his skills were a memory from his precious deceased mentor. He wanted to hold onto those tightly. Being a samurai, meant shedding blood, protect what must be protected and be ready for the sacrifices made along the way. No kid would be able to understand or even follow that path.

Lost deep in his thoughts he bumped into something that resembled being human. He hissed and glared at whoever had bumped into him.

A small, teenage boy with black hair and wearing glasses. He looked so small and fragile, screaming to be hurt badly. To be bullied the worst way. He hated those types of people. Small and weak, not being able to survive without help. The boy adjusted his glasses without looking up and mumbled in a loud voice.

"I am so sorry!"

Gintoki gritted his teeth, to loud.

"Lower your tone boy! Present yourself before you go into bumping people!"

Gintoki swore he sounded like a general beating down a cadet.

"Sir, I am Shimura Shinpachi, sir!"

…And the boy wasn't helping either on this matter.

Gintoki's eyes widened. So this was the boy who was supposed to teach the samurai way. Kagura hadn't told him that the boy would come so fast! He was expecting for him to week in a week or two, not five minutes or less. He wanted to whine and complain about it, but it would to be too reckless. Instead, he figured an easier way: To run and hide.

Without the boy even looking up, Gintoki took the chance and walked away in a fast pace. There was no way in hell he was teaching a kid how to be a samurai!

The boy looked up, and saw the samurai's back as he went away.

…White hair…

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. He knew the man.

To Be Continued….!

…GINTAMA!...

OMAKE! :

"Man, I got tired form speaking this much. It doesn't matter what you think of him Gin-chan. He'll still become your responsibility, whenever you like it or not. Teach him well and you DISMISSED!"

"Hai…Hai… My lady." He said with sarcasm. "That last line, do you think you are the hoka-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Kagura was fast asleep.

"HEY HOW CAN YOU FALL ASLEEP IN A SITTING POSSITION AND STARING AT A WALL….! THAT'S NOT NORMAL! NOT NORMAL AT ALL!"

"I'm an alien… I can do it if I put my mind to it." She mumbled while asleep.

"NO WAY!"

And that's it! : D Have a nice read and leave comments! THANK YOU!


End file.
